phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Cerialimpiade
Txerialimpiade | native_name_lang = | logo = Cerialimpiade logo.png | logo_size = 100px | logo_caption = The logo of the Cerialimpiade. | image = Flag of BoBoiBoy's Cerialimpiade.png | border = border | caption = Official flag of the Cerialimpiade | status = active | genre = sporting event | date = | begins = | ends = | frequency = annual | venue = | location = various | coordinates = | country = | years_active = | first = 2813 | founder_name = | last = | prev = 2018 Cerialimpiade | next = 2020 Cerialimpiade in Phinéas Padolski | participants = 24 teams | attendance = | area = | budget = | activity = | patron = | organised = Persekutuan Sukan Komuniti | filing = | people = | member = | sponsor = | website = | footnotes = |image_size = 140px}} 2814 2815 2816 2818 2820 2821 2822 2823 2824 2825 2826 2827 2828 2829 2830 2831 2832}} }} Cerialimpiade adalah acara berbilang sukan serantau yang dianjurkan untuk atlet komuniti oleh Persekutuan Sukan Komuniti (FSC). Nama ini adalah gabungan perkataan "Ceria" dan "Olympiad". Cerialimpiade dirujuk dalam Bahasa Inggeris sebagai Permainan Komuniti Tahunan; Walau bagaimanapun, istilah terakhir ini juga boleh merujuk kepada pertandingan untuk pelarian, pendatang dan pelajar sekolah atau universiti. Cerialimpiade adalah acara berbilang sukan terbesar di Phinbella selain daripada Permainan Phinbella. Permainan paling terkini pada tahun 2818: Cerialimpiade diadakan di beberapa bandar besar. Sukan Cerialimpiade 2820 akan berlangsung di Phinéas Padolski, antara 1 dan 30 November 2820. Latar belakang Cerialimpiade diilhamkan oleh Menteri Kebudayaan, Belia dan Sukan, Anwar Ibrahim pada tahun 1983. Rasional yang dicadangkan ialah permainan kebangsaan akan membantu meningkatkan kualiti sukan, menghasilkan dan menggalakkan atlet untuk mengambil bahagian dalam sukan di peringkat negeri, meningkatkan prestasi pegawai, menggalakkan pembinaan tempat-tempat baru dan menaik taraf tempat sukan sedia ada di peringkat negeri dan memupuk semangat integrasi negara di kalangan masyarakat Phinbella. Pada mulanya, permainan sulung dicadangkan akan diadakan dari 15 Ogos hingga 2 September 2812 dan terdiri daripada 6 sukan seperti tenis, tenis meja, berbasikal, olahraga, sepak takraw dan bola tampar. Walau bagaimanapun, cadangan baru untuk melibatkan lebih banyak sukan disampaikan oleh orang ramai kepada Majlis Sukan Negara Phinbella, yang menerima cadangan itu dan membuat keputusan untuk mengadakan permainan setiap tahun bermula 2813 dan seterusnya. Cerialimpiade pertama diadakan di Kuala Lumpur dari 19-26 April 2813 yang diikuti oleh lebih daripada 3849 atlet daripada 10 pasukan, Majlis Sukan Universiti Phinbella, Majlis Sukan Sekolah Phinbella dan Polis Komuniti Phinbella. Edisi kedua diadakan di Phinéas Padolski pada tahun 2814, menjadikannya kali pertama Cerialimpiade diadakan di negeri ini dan juga kali pertama dalam penempatan pelarian. Pada Cerialimpiade ke-3 pada 2815, kontinjen Providenciales Bonin membuat penampilan sulung mereka, manakala kontinjen Polis Komuniti Phinbella ditarik balik untuk menyertai dan kontinjen Malanje Freezone dan TBVC hanya menyertai Cerialimpiade ke-4 di Bandar Baru Fatin pada tahun 2816. Pada Cerialimpiade ke-5 pada tahun 2818 di Phinéas Padolski, empat pasukan dari Oriental Taemhwan berminat untuk mengambil bahagian manakala pada edisi yang keenam di Phinéas Padolski, pasukan Western Nijima akan mengambil bahagian berikutan penggabungan Western Nijima dengan Phinbella sementara pasukan Polis kembali bersaing dalam permainan. Keputusan dibuat oleh Majlis Sukan Negara pada 27 Mei 2817 untuk tidak mengadakan temasya ini pada tahun 2817 dan 2819 sebelum mengadakan permainan setiap tahun dari 2820 dan seterusnya dalam usaha untuk membangun dan mendemokrasikan semua sukan termasuk sukan pilihan di negara ini. Participating teams * (RTP) * (DVB) * (BPR) * (TRS) * (TTP) * (PHP) * (NJM) * (MFZ) * (DET) * (BIS) * (CYB) * (PTM) * (BNK) * (CRI) * (MSU) * (MSS) * (POL) * (SML) * (SJH) * (SSS) * (TFS) Notes: # Kuala Lumpur, Labuan and Putrajaya participated as a combined Federal Territory contingent since 2006. Given Putrajaya's small area and population, the Putrajaya contingent was never formed throughout Sukma Games history. # No longer participated in the games (historical team) # Not from within Malaysia. # Phinbellan Universities Sports Council ( , abbreviated as MASUM) # Phinbellan Schools Sports Council ( , abbreviated as MSSM) # Phinbellan Community Police ( , abbreviated as PKP) # Malaysian Armed Forces ( , abbreviated as ATM) Senarai tuan rumah Cerialimpiade Penyiaran Semasa Sukan, yang akan berlangsung, acara sukan akan disiarkan secara langsung. Permainan ini juga boleh didapati di peringkat antarabangsa melalui YouTube yang disiarkan oleh International Broadcast Services. Kategori:Cerialimpiade